Automobile headlights wherein some means is used to prevent glare are known, with some examples being illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,713 (Marlor), 4,305,015 (Honda et al) and 4,029,985 (Rachel), in addition to United Kingdom Patent Application GB No. 2,029,638 A (Schmidt). In U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,985, a light-intercepting shield is mounted within the headlight immediately in front of (between light source and lens) the light source's filament. This shield, being crimped to a rigid support wire, functions to prevent direct light from the filament impinging on the lens such that only reflected light will pass therethrough. Understandably, such a structure adds appreciably to both the cost and complexity of making the headlight.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,015, a light-shielding layer is located on the upper (tip) portion of the headlight's lamp capsule to prevent direct light from the capsule passing through the lens, which could cause what the patentees refer to as a "dazzling effect" to an oncoming driver. Similar tecahings are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,713 and GB No. 2,029,638 A wherein the desired light source possesses a light-shielding coating on its tip portion. Understandably, such a coating must be precisely located in order to function properly, necessitating an additional, relative complex procedure in the lamp-making operation. Still further, the coating is applied directly to the lamp's envelope, which, during operation, becomes extremely hot, thus possibly adversely affecting both the coating's integrity and the envelope's cooling ability.
It is believed, therefore, that an automobile headlight possessing the several features, advantages, etc. described herein and thus overcoming the disadvantages mentioned above, would constitute a significant advancement in the art.